InoShikaChou
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Primer One-Shot de la 3ª generación. Shikadai, Inojin y Chouchou tienen su primer entrenamiento de la formación InoShikaChou. ¿Como les ira? Shikadai se dará cuenta de lo que es ser un Nara, de lo que es ser parte de una familia, de la familia InoShikaChou. Temari y Shikamaru siempre le apoyaran. Chouji, Karui, Ino y Sai siempre serán sus tíos. El siempre sera Nara Shikadai.


_**Holaaaaa. "Because I'm happy…"**_

_**Bueno, aquí me paso a hacer un One-Shot basado en final, ShikaTema, del manga de Naruto. Porque sí, señores, señoras, por fin, ¡por fin somos canon! Por ello va este One-Shot.**_

_**El primer Shot con Shikadai.**_

_**Y ahora antes de todo sino lo digo reviento:**_

_**¡ShikaTema se hizo real! ¡Lloro de felicidad! Aunque mucho animo a los ShikaIno. Ino no me cae mal, es una jefa, y la verdad, hay que tener respeto a toda la gente de ese pair. Ademas, a la gente que conozco y que le gusta el ShikaIno son majisimos y me caen super bien así que: #Anims.**_

_**Ni Naruto, ni los personajes —ni siquiera Shikadai de quien me he enamorao'— me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto a quien agradezco por hacer ese final ShikaTema y darles un hijo tan guapo como Shikadai. **_

_**La canción será**_ Kids-Global Deejays. _**En tu honor Shikadai.**_

_**10 años desde la guerra, es decir, Shikamaru tendría 25-26 años. Temari, 28-29 años.**_

_**Y después de lo de siempre, os presento este One-Shot con Shikadai como protagonista.**_

**S**_&_**T**

**InoShikaChou: 3ª Generación**

El mundo Shinobi había cambiado con respecto a lo que era hace diez años. Ya no había guerras, ya no había enemistades entre aldeas, ahora solo había paz.

La Alianza Shinobi seguía vigente —aun con el cambio de Kages— y estaba claro que este mundo Shinobi, ya no era el de hace diez años.

Habían pasado diez años desde la guerra y parecía que por fin, los Shinobis habían recapacitado. Habían decidido parar la masacre que eran las luchas entre las aldeas, que daban lugar a guerras donde morían miles y miles de Shinobis. Y para recapacitar, habían tenido que ganar una guerra contra Madara Uchiha y Obito Uchiha, entre otros.

Ahora el mundo era un lugar tranquilo y pacifico. En eso, mucho tenían que ver los actuales Kages que habían querido seguir apostando por ello. En la _Aldea de la Niebla_, cogió el relevo de la Mizukage, Chojuro, su antiguo guardaespaldas; en la _Aldea de la Arena_, Gaara seguía siendo el Yondaime Kazekage; en la _Aldea de la Roca_, Kurotsichi cogió el relevo de su abuelo; en la _Aldea de las Nubes_, Darui ocupo el puesto del incansable Ao; mientras que en la _Aldea de la Hoja_, tras el liderazgo de Hatake Kakashi, este renuncio y aconsejo a Naruto Uzumaki como el Séptimo Hokague; puesto que por supuesto ocupo.

Naruto Uzumaki era el Shinobi más fuerte, de eso no había duda, pero también era el más hiperactivo e idiota. Por eso, no tenía capacidad para gobernar solo la aldea más importante del _País del Fuego_ que era Konoha, por eso necesitaba un consejero.

Suspiro mientras bostezaba.

Y para eso estaba mi padre. Eso a mí me parecía demasiado problemático. ¿Qué ganaba con trabajar haciendo lo que no sabía hacer el padre _baka_ de Bolt? _Tsk_. Son muy buenos amigos, según oí de la tía Ino, se salvaron varias veces y se ayudaron mutuamente otras tantas. No se me ocurre otra forma en la que un Nara, pudiera hacer algo tan problemático.

Volvió a bostezar.

Lo malo de todo esto, no era no verlo —que también. Le gustaría jugar más veces con él a Shogi— es que estaba tan ocupado que solo estaba en casa cuando no había demasiado papeleo. ¿Y a quien le tocaba aguantar a la mujer más problemática de todas? Oh, claro. No es otro que a mí. A mí me tocaba aguantar y llevarme las broncas de mi madre.

Lo malo era cuando la ignoraba con un "Siiii…". Ya que se pensaba que no la haría caso. Y me echaba aun más la bronca cuando comprobaba que era cierto y que me encontraba en el tejado observando las nubes. Pero aun había algo peor, cuando me subía a buscar, y me decía que bajara. Yo la decía que si, que ahora iba. Yo, obviamente, no iba. Y claro, mi madre se ponía hecha una fiera y se colocaba en frente mío con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Me has oído, Nara Shikadai?

—Siiii…

1, 2, 3…

—_Mendosukei… _—solté sobándome la cabeza.

—Eso te pasa por ignorarme. Y ahora, ¡vete a la academia!

—_Hai_, _hai_…

Me bajaba del tejado y empezaba a andar hacia allí. No podía evitar escucharla decir lo de siempre.

—¡Con un "_Hai_" es suficiente, señorito! ¡Y cómo me entere de que llegas tarde, te quedaras sin jugar al Shogi!

Suspire, siempre era igual. ¿Por qué su padre se había casado con una mujer tan problemática? ¿Eso era lo que llamaban amor? Entre a la clase con las manos en los bolsillos y aburrido. ¿Por qué siempre tenía a mí alrededor a mujeres? Principalmente, a mi madre. La amaba, más que a nada, pero era la mujer más problemática del mundo.

Lo que había heredado de ella —aparte de sus ojos— era su carácter, aunque no podía evitar ser un vago, por eso su madre le "ayudaba" a levantarse.

—¡Shikadai, Shikadai!

Ya se acercaban sus amigos problemáticos.

—Inojin, ChouChou.

—Recuerda que esta tarde tenemos entrenamiento de equipo. —Me recordó Inojin con mirada seria. Yo solo suspire. Era tan problemático ir.

—Oh, ¿es hoy? —pregunto ChouChou confundida.

—¡Pues claro que es hoy! ¡Y tenéis que venir, sino mamá se pondrá horrible!

—Pues mi madre dice que ya no es necesario. Ya no hay guerra, ¿para que aprender el InoShikaChou?

—Es una formación que se ha hecho durante dos generaciones, Chou, y nosotros tenemos continuarla. Nunca se sabe cuándo podremos necesitarla. Al fin y al cabo, somos Shinobis. —Aclaro Inojin.

ChouChou suspiro y me miro.

—¿Y tu iras, Shikadai?

—Si no hay más remedio… Mi padre me matara sino voy.

—Yo no podre ir, he quedado con Anko-Sensei. —Aclaro ChouChou.

—¡Oh, vaya! De todas formas, intenta venir sino se montara una buena —se giro hacia mi—. ¡Nos vemos después, Shikadai! —Se giro hacia ChouChou—. ¡Vamos!

Shikadai suspiro. Sus amigos de la infancia se fueron a coger sitio. Él se sentó a su lado, en el medio de la clase. Suspiro. Ojalá que Aburame-Sensei no le aburra.

…

Ya había pasado el tiempo de la clase cuando el timbre sonó y la clase finalizo. Y como no, alguien gritó despidiendo a Aburame-Sensei.

—¡Adiós Aburame-Sensei! ¡Por fin termino la clase! —se giro hacia nosotros donde estábamos todos guardando el material— ¿Quién me acompaña a hacer una nueva broma que se me ha ocurrido?

—¿Bolt —me levante, este chico no sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar hoy en la aldea—, eres estúpido? ¡Hoy es la reunión de los 5 Kages que se realizara en nuestra aldea, va haber mucha seguridad!

—¡Es por eso! ¡Un verdadero Shinobi puede hacer una broma sin que el enemigo lo note! ¡Deberías venir! —Solté un "_Mendosukei_" negándome a su propuesta—. _Tsk_, que aburrido eres Shikadai.

Yo suspire. Y me volví a sentar para acabar de guardar las cosas. Inojin se levanto y hablo también a Bolt.

—¡Eso no está bien! Nosotros tres, además, no podemos. Tenemos lección del InoShikaChou.

—Yo ya dije que no podría ir.

Una mujer con el pelo morado y entrada en kilos, se asomo por la puerta.

—¡ChouChou…!

—¿Ah? ¡Anko-Sensei!

—¡Hoy vamos al puesto de dangos y después a comer _anmitsu_!

—_¡Haaaaaai! _¡Chao, chicos!

Chou salió hacia allí rápidamente, pero fue frenada por Inojin.

—¡Quieta ahí, gorda! —esta se paro—. Mi madre se pondrá furiosa sino vienes.

—¿Y qué con eso, rubio feo? —Inojin la miro con furia.

—¡Así que no tienen entrenamiento! ¡También podéis venir! —grito ilusionado Bolt.

ChouChou escucho como Anko-Sensei la llamaba de nuevo.

—¡Voooooy! Si, Ino, luego iré.

Inojin se puso una mano en la frente suspirando.

—Las bromas y los entrenamientos son molestos. _—_Suspire y mire al rubio—. Nos vemos luego, Inojin.

—Hasta luego, Shikadai. —se giro hacia Bolt— ¡No iremos, _baka_! ¡Tenemos entrenamiento!

Antes de salir, no puede evitar fijarme en una chica de anteojos que miraba curiosa a Bolt. Era la hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Era bastante rara. Casi ni hablaba, y observaba siempre a Bolt con un deje de curiosidad. ¿Tramaría algo?

Salí bostezando de camino a mi casa. Me tocaba recibir la reprimenda de mi madre. Así que cuando antes lo hiciera, antes podría ir a ver las nubes. Necesitaría una siesta antes del entrenamiento.

…

Llegue a casa 15 minutos después en un recorrido que era de 5, no me apetecía ir tan rápido.

Entre a casa y me quite las zapatillas.

—_Tadaima_!

Nadie me contesto así que me extrañe, llegue al salón y vi a un hombre pelirrojo hablando con mi madre.

—Bienvenido. —Me dijo sonriente.

—Tío Gaara… ¿Estás aquí de paso?

—¡Shikadai! ¡Salúdalo apropiadamente!

—_Hai_… —vi como mi madre fruncía el ceño. Estaba enfadada.—. ¿Y dónde está el tío, Kankorou?

Un hombre con una capucha negra y la cara pintada con rayas moradas apareció tras el patio de la casa.

—Gaara, debemos irnos.

—¿Ya os vais? —pregunto mi madre.

—Parece ser que la reunión empezara dentro de poco. —Confirmo mi tío Gaara.

—¡Ei, Shikadai! ¿Cómo te va?

—Como siempre, tío Kankorou.

Mi madre miro a mi tío con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. El tío Kankorou trago saliva. El tío Gaara rio suavemente.

—Intentare que acabemos lo más rápido posible para que tu marido no llegue tarde al entrenamiento.

—Con Naruto como jefe, Gaara, es imposible que llegue pronto si es su Consejero. —Aclaro el tío Kankorou.

—No te preocupes, Gaara. Se ha empeñado él, Ino y Chouji en hacerlo. No es cosa tuya. —Le confeso mi madre.

Este se encogió de hombros. Se dirigieron a la puerta, y se despidieron de mi madre.

—Luego nos vemos Temari. —Se despidió el tío Kankorou.

—Que tengáis suerte. Adiós. —Mi madre le dio un abrazo a cada uno.

—Hasta luego, Temari. —Se despidió mi tío Gaara.

Se fueron por la puerta de atrás y yo les despedí con la mano. Mi madre se giro, me miro con el ceño fruncido. Yo creí que me iba a pegar cuando hablo de nuevo, tras suspirar.

—Estas cogiendo las costumbres de tu padre. Eres igual a él, hijo. Anda, sube a prepararte antes de que cambie de idea.

Me fui, a paso lento, pero sin dudar, a mi habitación. Mi madre estaba de buenas, algo raro en ella.

Me había dado tiempo para echarme la siesta antes de que tuviera que ir a la primera lección del InoShikaChou.

…

Mi madre me despertó una o dos horas después. Y tras unas riñas y mis contestaciones indiferentes, marchamos hacia el campo de entrenamiento 10.

—¿Y _Oto-San_?

Mi madre suspiro. Se la veía enfada.

—Ese Naruto… Aun le estará entreteniendo. No sé ni porque te traigo aquí cuando tu padre es quien se ha empeñado, pero bueno, al parecer ser amiga de tu tía influye que la haga este favor.

—¿La pedirás que te lo devuelva, verdad?

Ella me miro con una ceja alzada, luego sonrió.

—Hhm. Al parecer, tienes algo más de mí aparte de mis ojos, Shikadai.

Yo suspire. Sin duda que se la iba a guardar, mi madre no era de las que hacia cosas por nadie sin nada a cambio, o si no, que se lo digan a mi padre. Aunque fuera el tipo más inteligente del _Mundo Shinobi_, cuando estaba con mi madre siempre perdía. Nunca lo entendería.

…

En 20 minutos llegamos y vimos como la tía Karui y la tía Ino, discutían sobre la formación InoShikaChou. La tía Ino nos vio llegar.

—¡Ya es tarde, Temari! ¿Dónde demonios estabais?

Mi madre frunció el ceño.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡A mí no me metas prisas! He venido por haceros un favor. Y por el vago de Shikadai, algo tiene que aprender a hacer.

—_Mendosukei…_

Me aleje de allí a sentarme a los pies de un árbol. La tía Ino estaba furiosa. El tío Sai la intento tranquilizar.

—Bueno… Shikamaru está con el Séptimo. Es normal que se atrase.

—¿Y por qué tiene que…? —iba a preguntar la tía Ino pero fue interrumpida por la tía Karui.

—No hay necesidad de forzarlos a aprender las combinaciones, ¿no crees? Hoy no es como en el pasado, nuestra hija no es de ese tipo. ¿No, cariño? —le dijo al tío Chouji.

—Pero tú sabes…

—¡Karui-San! —Interrumpió la tía Ino con un tic en la ceja—. ¿Puedo decirte algo? ¡Es una técnica de nuestros antecesores! Puede que sea algo trivial para ti, pero no…

Note como se movían las hojas de detrás de mí. Me fui detrás del árbol y pude ver como Inojin se escondía. Aun no me había visto.

—Como pensé, mamá está enojada. No puedo salir sin los otros dos.

—Inojin.

Este casi grita del susto.

—¡Shikadai! ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?

—Hace poco, vine con mi madre. ¿Tú?

—Acabo de llegar. Aun no podemos salir, hay que esperar a Chou.

—¿Vendrá?

—¡Claro que sí! ¿Dudas de mis poderes de convicción?

—Dudo de que ChouChou se pueda resistir a los poderes de convicción de la comida.

Inojin me miro con un mohín. Sabía que tenía razón.

Oí como mi madre se metía en la conversación. Y encima tenían que venir: mi padre y ChouChou. Esto iba para largo.

…

Habían pasado diez minutos y aun seguían discutiendo.

—¡Maldición, Ino! ¡No me eches la culpa de que Shikamaru llegue tarde! ¡Échasela a Naruto! —replico Temari.

—¡Ahora se tenía que poner ese vago a trabajar!

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer.

—¡Oh, no! —grito Ino— ¡De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que hayamos empezado la lección, Karui-San!

—¿Ah, no? Pruébame.

Ino la miro con una ceja alzada. Chocaron sus frentes.

—¿Quieres que te meta en mi _Shintenshin No Jutsu_?

—¿Quieres tu, acaso, que te meta un puñetazo en la cara?

—¡Inténtalo! —gritaron las dos a la vez.

Chouji y Sai suspiraron.

—¡Por _Kami_, parecéis niñas pequeñas! —dijo Temari suspirando.

—¡Hablo, la que no controla a su marido! —gritaron las dos enfadadas.

A Temari se la ensombreció la mirada.

—¿Qué habéis dicho?

…

Oí unos pasos detrás de mí, y al igual que Inojin, me di la vuelta para saber quién era.

—¡Por fin llegaste, Chou! —exclamo aliviado Inojin.

—Me debes una cena. He venido por no hacerte el feo.

—Sí, sí, como digas, gorda. Pero ahora tenemos un problema mayor.

Los tres miraron y vieron como Ino y Karui chocaban sus frentes, desafiándose. Su hijo y su hija, respectivamente, suspiraron. Siempre era igual.

—¡Por _Kami_, parecéis niñas pequeñas! —dijo Temari suspirando.

—¡Hablo, la que no controla a su marido! —gritaron las dos enfadadas.

A Temari se la ensombreció la mirada. Shikadai trago saliva, esto no era bueno, nada bueno.

—¿Qué habéis dicho? —Pregunto la rubia de coletas sacando un pergamino de dentro de su kimono. Estas dos no notaron el tono gélido de la Jounin.

—Esto se va a poner feo…—susurre con molestia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto confundida Chouchou.

—Ahora lo veras.

…

—Ino, cariño, tranquilízate.

—Yo estoy muy tranquila, Sai.

—Karui, amor, relájate.

—Estoy muy relajada, Chouji.

Las dos se giraron a Temari al oír algo raro y la vieron abriendo un pergamino. Ino abrió aun más los ojos. ¿Acaso estaba…?

Temari se mordió el dedo y tras unos sellos apoyo su mano derecha en el pergamino.

—_Kuchiyose No Jutsu!_

El famoso abanico de tres lunas de la hermana del Kazekage apareció ante ellas abierto a más no poder.

—¿Acaso va a…? —pregunto Karui con la mirada a Ino.

—Espero que no… ¡Temari! ¡Sigues siendo tan buena Kunoichi como siempre!

—No lo intentes arreglar piropeándome, Yamanaka. ¿Así que, según vosotras, no controlo a mi marido?

—Mierda… —susurraron las dos mujeres— ¡Fue ella! —gritaron ambas intentándose acusar la una a la otra.

Temari sonrió malévolamente.

—Ya veo… —preparo su abanico— Entonces, como no controlo a mi marido, os mostrare como controlo el viento.

—_Matte,_ Temari… —intento tranquilizarla Chouji.

—Temari-San, relájate… —este fue Sai.

—¿No se va a relajar, verdad?

—Claro que no, Karui-San. Necesitaremos un milagro...

—_Dai-Kamaitachi No Jut…!_

…

—¿No se va a relajar, verdad?

—Claro que no, Karui-San. Necesitaremos un milagro...

Shikadai, Inojin y Chouchou tragaron saliva. Esto se iba a poner muy feo.

Shikadai sabía que cuando su madre estaba enfadada era capaz de cargarse todo lo que tenía por delante. Y más aun si poseía su abanico. Ya se lo aviso su padre: "Si tu madre coge el abanico, y tu estas cerca, solo puedes hacer una cosa hasta que controles a la perfección el _Kage Mane_... Corre".

Y era justo lo que iba a hacer, pero era tarde, su madre ya estaba lanzando el Jutsu. Morirían todos.

—_Dai-Kamaitachi No Jut…!_

No lo acabo de decir porque algo la había impedido moverse.

—_Kage Mane No Jutsu _completo. Maldición, mujer problemática, ¿qué querías, cargarte el bosque de Konoha entero?

—¡Shikadai, es tu padre! —me dijo Inojin. A lo que yo abrí los ojos y lo comprobé. ¡Justo a tiempo!

—Perdón por el retraso. —Se disculpo mi padre.

—¡Shikamaru! —grito Ino corriendo hacia mi padre y lo abrazo—. ¡Menos mal que has llegado, creía que tu mujer me mataba!

Los tíos Sai y Chouji sonrieron. La tía Karui respiro aliviada.

—¡Y aun lo voy a hacer, suéltame vago!

—Ino, si me abrazas así, me harás deshacer la técnica. ¿Puedes dejarme respirar? —Ella se aparto—. Gracias. —Se acerco a mi madre que lo miraba enfadada.

—¿Siempre tienes que llegar en el peor momento?

—¿Acaso las querías matar?

—¡Sí! ¡Eres un inoportuno, Nara!

—_Mendosukei… _—Miro a las protagonistas—. ¿Qué la habéis dicho?

—¡Fue ella! —dijo la rubia culpable, rápidamente mientras señalaba a Karui.

—¡Eh! ¡Pero serás…! ¡Tú también fuiste!

—Mhm. —Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Mi padre se acerco y le quito el abanico a mi madre. Vio la herida que se había hecho para invocar.

—Mujer, te has hecho hasta sangre.

—¿Cómo querías que invocara al abanico, entonces? ¿Por arte de magia? ¿Qué eres, idiota?

Sin duda, Shikadai no entendía nada. No entendía porque su padre estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba la herida de su madre en el dedo y esta seguía sin hacerlo caso.

—Seguro que te has mordido tan fuerte que te has hecho daño.

—No me creas débil, Nara.

—¿Estás enfadada?

—Sí.

—¿Con Ino y Karui-San?

—No, solo las quiero matar.

Las nombradas sudaron frío.

—¿Conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Si?

—Sí, entrometido.

…

Shikamaru se acerco aun más al oído de Temari y susurro suavemente.

—Lo siento, mujer, pero no quería que provocaras un desastre. Por cierto, —la mordió la oreja— ¿te he dicho ya que estas jodidamente sexy cuando te enfadas?

Ella sonrió maléficamente, pero feliz y enamorada hasta las trancas.

—Alguna que otra vez…

—Pues no me cansare de decírtelo.

Se pusieron frente a frente y se besaron suavemente, dulcemente, demostrándose una parte del amor que se profesaban. La otra parte, la reservarían para esta noche.

…

Cuando se apartaron pusieron frente con frente y Shikamaru se acerco para decirla algo al oído.

Shikadai suspiro, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo ahora? Desde ahí, casi no veía nada.

—Ino —llamo mi padre a mi tía—, ¿no _los_ notas?

—¿Eh? ¿Notar qué…? —miro hacia aquí. Mierda.

Intente darme la vuelta para escapar rápidamente pero mi padre me lo impidió poniéndose delante.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a esconderte, hijo?

—_Mendosukei…_

—¡Tu…! —gritaron las tres mujeres.

ChouChou e Inojin se fueron de las orejas, pero yo no, yo me había llevado la reprimenda de mi madre en forma de "caricia".

—Vuélvete a esconder y te devolveré la de esta tarde, ¿entendido?

Yo suspire abatido. Cuando mi madre se fue enfadada yo mire a mi padre. Este me ayudo a levantarme. Creía que me iba a echar la bronca también, pero se puso a mi altura y me puso una mano en la cabeza.

—¿Sabes porque mama se comporta así no?

—_Haaaai…_ —aparte de ser una problemática sabía que lo hacía para que me comportara mejor.

—Pero lo que ella te ha querido decir es lo mismo que yo, aunque tengamos diferentes maneras de hacerlo. —Yo le mire sin comprender—. Te has escondido muy bien, Shikadai, serás un gran Shinobi.

Yo le mire con la boca abierta. Él solo me sonreía. Se levanto y giro la cabeza hacia mí.

—No se lo digas a tu madre, pero ella tiene envidia porque tú te has escondido muy bien y ella no te sintió hasta que se lo dije. Ahora vamos, o me tocara de nuevo la bronca a mí.

Yo sonreí. Mi vida era problemática, sí, pero tenía a los mejores padres del mundo.

Mi padre y yo salimos al claro, y yo me coloque junto a Inojin y Chouchou.

—A partir de ahora —empezó mi padre—, no solo seréis un equipo, sino que también seréis hermanos.

Inojin, ChouChou y yo nos sonreímos. Una nueva era comenzaba, y aunque estuviera rodeado de mujeres problemáticas, y tuviera que ser quien pusiera paz entre el infantil de Inojin y la glotona de Chouchou, no defraudaría a mi familia.

Porque yo era Nara Shikadai, hijo de Shikamaru Nara, Jounin y líder del Clan Nara de la Villa de la Hoja, y Consejero del Séptimo Hokague; e hijo de Temari Sabaku No —ahora Temari Nara—, embajadora de Suna en Konoha, Jounin de la Villa de la Arena, y hermana del Godaime Kazekage.

Aunque lo que tenia claro, es que nunca seria el Consejero de alguien tan _baka_ como lo era el Hokague. Aunque Bolt, podría ser otra cosa.

—Empecemos con la primera lección de la nueva generación InoShikaChou.

**S**_&_**T**

_**¿Y qué os ha parecido? ¿Reviews? ¿Favs? Lo sé, se que debería estar escribiendo o el amigo secreto o el reto de fobias, pero me tenía que quitar esto de la cabeza. Es que Shikadai me ha dejao' tocaa'.**_

_**Agradezco a ese anónimo que me indicó el fallo, ya esta corregido. Pues de verdad que os juro que creía de verdad que Inojin era una chica. **_

_**Bueno, me despido. Espero haber manejado bien a los personajes. ¡Besos!**_

_**Y recordad:**_

_**Keep calm and love ShikaTema.**_

_**Keep calm and love Shikadai.**_

_**Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
